The present invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly to pneumatically projected glider aircraft toys.
Aerial toys such as airplane gliders have long been used for education and entertainment. Such gliders have conventionally been propelled into flight by way of a sling shot mechanism or by a user throwing the glider into flight. Such gliders have been limited in terms of altitude due to the traditional means used to launch the glider, as well as the drag forces acting against the wings of the glider during its ascent. For example, as to conventional gliders launched by a sling shot mechanism, the maximum altitude of the glider is limited in part by the strength of the rubber band or similar elastic member comprising the launching mechanism. As to gliders launched by a user throwing the glider, the maximum altitude of the glider is limited in part by the strength of the thrower.
Additionally, conventional glider launching mechanisms typically lack an orientation-sensitive safety feature. Consequently, such conventional gliders may be launched in virtually any direction. This presents a potential safety hazard in that a conventional glider may be launched directly at a person. Damage to the glider may also result from the glider being launched in an improper direction.
In contrast to conventional toy gliders, toy rockets are often propelled into flight by way of a pressurized fluid, such as air or water, or by way of a solid fuel. Such rockets have been able to reach altitudes that are much greater than altitudes attained by conventional gliders. However, rockets typically use a parachute to ease the rocket back to earth. While a parachute is effective in slowing a rocket's descent, it does not provide the visual stimulation provided by a glider. In addition, the substantially vertical flight path of a rocket is not as visually stimulating as the relatively more arcuate flight path of a glider.
Some existing launching mechanisms for pneumatically launched toy rockets include an orientation-sensitive safety feature that relieves pressure when the rocket is not oriented substantially vertically. In other words, where the launching mechanism has been pumped and enough pressure has been created to otherwise launch the rocket, the safety feature will allow the pressure to escape through a vent when the rocket is not oriented substantially vertically at the time the launching trigger is pressed. This produces the undesirable result of having to re-pump the launching mechanism for another launch attempt. In addition, conventional toy rocket safety features are configured to limit the operable launch angle to around 90 degrees; whereas the ideal launch angle for a glider may be less than 90 degrees.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a glider that is able to reach altitudes greater than those attained by conventional gliders, yet is able to glide back down to earth like a conventional glider. In addition, a need exists for a launcher that includes an orientation-sensitive safety feature, such that a glider may be launched therefrom only when the launcher is oriented within a particular angular range.